Content Only With a Kiss
by molliepup1
Summary: NejiTen oneshot. Team Gai goes camping, and all Neji wants is a moment alone with Tenten, but unfortunately, his teammate and sensei keep interrupting.


NejiTen one-shot. Team Gai goes camping, and all Neji wants is a moment alone with Tenten, but unfortunately, his teammate and sensei keep interrupting.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Based on how much time I've wasted watching it, one might actually say that Naruto owns me. (And even so, I'm only on episode 86!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Use the power of your youth, and you will succeed!"

Neji groaned. It had been over an hour since his team had entered the campsite, and they were still working on staking the tents. It was not a particularly difficult task, but aided by Gai's shouts of encouragement, Lee had ended up breaking many of the stakes and even ripping one of the tents.

"Now, Tenten! Put the stake in!" exclaimed Gai.

Neji held down the loop that the stake was supposed to hold down. Putting up tents was alright if you were the person drilling the stakes, but holding the strings? His back was beginning to ache from leaning over so much. Fortunately, Tenten arrived to ease him from his pain.

"Thanks," he muttered to her, though apparently she did not hear.

"Congragulations!" yelled Gai, striking "You have succeeded in today's training exercise: learning how to pitch tents!"

"Yes!" shouted Lee. "The power of youth has prevailed!"

Neji looked at their accomplishments. There were three small tents pitched in a semi-circle. One of the tents was presumably for their sensei, one was for Tenten, and the other was for Neji and Lee to share.

Nightfall soon came, and after a quick dinner of fish and provisions, it was time for the shinobi to sleep.

Neji retired to his tent. He was not happy about sharing a tent with Lee. Lee had a tendency to snore loudly and roll around. He would much rather share a tent with Tenten, but of course, the "flower" of their team, as Gai would say, had a tent to herself.

But, why shouldn't he have a tent with Tenten? It's not like anything bad would happen…Neji blushed at the thought. No. Absolutely not. He was a Hyuuga. He could not allow such thoughts to overcome him. 'Then again,' he thought, 'why not?' Checking to make sure Lee was sound asleep, which was obvious from the snoring, Neji got up carefully, silently opening the flap of his tent.

Good. There was still light shining through the canvas. Neji creeped towards the tent, his sleeping bag in tow. "Tenten?" he whispered, crouching near the entrance.

The flap opened. "Neji?" asked Tenten, confused, looking at Neji. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Well," said Neji slowly. "Lee's snoring really loud, and I can't get to sleep. Could I stay with you?"

Tenten looked at her teammate, genuinely confused. "I guess," she responded, moving over to allow Neji to enter the tent.

"I didn't disturb anything, did I?" asked Neji, setting his sleeping bag next to Tenten's, looking at the book that rested on Tenten's pillow.

"No," she replied, hastily putting the book away. "I was just reading."

"What book?"

Tenten blushed. "A manga," she said.

"Really," said Neji, looking genuinely interested. "Can I look at it?" he asked, reaching over Tenten for the book, then conveniently turning his head so his face was inches away from hers.

"Um," said Tenten, taken aback. "I guess."

"Or I could do something else," said Neji, leaning closer to Tenten. She in turn leaned closer to him.

The flap of the tent flew open. "Tenten!" exclaimed Lee. "Where's Neji?"

"Umm," said Tenten, turning her head to face Lee. "Right here."

Lee looked over to spot Neji. "Thank goodness! I rolled over in my sleep, and when there was no one to punch me back into my spot, I got suspicious, and the discovered that you disappeared!" Then noticing that Neji was leaned over Tenten, "Neji, what were you doing to our Flower?"

"Nothing," said Neji, scowling. He had been so close! Damn that Lee and his weird challenges!

"Well, if that's the case, I might as well join you!" chimed Lee.

Neji stared at Lee in disbelief. "What?"

"I have to make sure you don't harm our Flower!" said Lee.

"I wasn't doing anything to her!" exclaimed Neji.

"Actually," interrupted Tenten, "I think I'll just go into your tent if you two are going to stay here."

"No, Tenten, stay!" said Neji, but his words were lost among Lee's shouts.

"Go, Tenten, I will keep an eye on Neji for you! He will hurt you no more!"

Tenten wandered over to Lee's tent, laughing. She knew it wouldn't be very long until Lee fell asleep again and Neji wandered back to her. Quite honestly, she didn't mind it.

Right she was. It was only a matter of minutes until Neji creeped back towards her tent.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Lee's snoring again."

She unzipped the flap on the tent. "Yeah, you can come in."

"Good." Neji said. "Now, where were we?" he asked, leaning towards her.

Once again, a head appeared through the flap of the tent, this time the face of their sensei, Gai. "I heard arguments a few minutes ago, and I wante-" he then caught sight of Neji. "Neji!" he exclaimed. "What a dirty little boy you are, tainting our Flower!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

Gai kneeled in front of Tenten. "Tenten, as your sensei, I promise that I will not allow this dirty boy to do anything to you! I will stay here with you, and Neji will sleep in my tent!" With this Gai struck "Good Guy pose # 28."

"Gai-sensei!" emitted Lee, who appeared to have awoken again. "What beautiful words you speak! I too will protect Tenten from the wishes of my rival, Neji!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

With this the two embraced, magically finding themselves on a beachside cliff, complete with crashing waves and a sunset.

Neji then found himself in Gai's tent. He cursed silently. Once again, he had been so close! And now Tenten was stuck in the other tent with Gai and Lee on either side of her! And Gai's tent smelled really nasty. Like sour milk, almost. Neji supposed if he could sneak out really quietly…

He decided to give it a try. He grabbed his sleeping bag and made his way towards Tenten's tent. "Tenten!" he whispered.

The flap to Tenten's tent opened. "Yeah, Neji?"

"Gai's tent smells really nasty, and-"

"Cut it out, already, Neji."

"What?" asked Neji.

"Stop making excuses," said Tenten, "and tell me what you want."

Neji blushed. "I-I…"

"Very well, then." Tenten grabbed her sleeping bag and snuck out from in between Lee and Gai. She set it down on the dirt in front of the three tents, and Neji, following her lead, did also.

Once comfortable inside her sleeping bag, Tenten leaned over to Neji and kissed him. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Neji. Now feeling content, he let sleep overtake him. Tenten stared up at the stars, and fell asleep also.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Next Morning:

Lee and Gai both awoke earlier than Neji and Tenten. Spotting the two bodies on the ground:

"Aghh! Gai-sensei! We were unable to protect our Flower!"

"Lee! Have no fear! I will take care of this!"

Needless to say, Neji went home that afternoon feeling very sore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow. Major Neji OOCness. I wasn't trying to make him seem that desperate, but I guess it turned out that way.

Basically my first attempt at a Naruto fic. I originally considered doing this with Team 7, but I thought it would be more fun with Team Gai instead. The whole Sasuke Sakura Naruto love triangle would have been more fun to write, but Gai's reactions were too much fun to pass up. And I love NejiTen. Probably one of my favorite Naruto pairings.

Review, please! I'd like to hear your opinions!


End file.
